1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle seat component side air bag module having an air bag guide with flexible inner and outer panels having inner extremities secured to attachment wires of a seat pad of the seat component.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seat components have previously included side air bag modules and conventionally include trim covers that have an air bag release seam through which an air bag upon deployment is projected outwardly from within the seat to provide occupant protection. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,610 Higashiura et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,673 Hasegawa et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,232 Kalandek et al. Different constructions have been utilized to permit passage of the air bag past foam seat padding when inflated by an inflater for movement from within the seat component outwardly through the trim cover release seam. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,151 Wu discloses a seat pad having a slot through which the air bag moves from an air bag module to the release seam and also discloses a cloth sleeve that extends entirely about the associated air bag module and to the release seam. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,934 Harrell et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,838 Dick, Jr. et al., both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, disclose air bag modules wherein the air bag module is located closely adjacent to the release seam to facilitate the air bag deployment.